


Other friends

by Giant_pawgers_my_dude



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giant_pawgers_my_dude/pseuds/Giant_pawgers_my_dude
Summary: This takes place at the omari au. after sunny died basil snapped and began becoming more angry and moody dyed his hair black. he met the hooligan and aubrey. And things turned to a messHAPPY BIRTHDAY BASILBased on other friends by steven universe
Relationships: Basil/Sunny (OMORI)
Kudos: 9





	Other friends

After sunny died basil couldnt take it. He dyed his hair closed off his feelings polly still brought him meals and he still ate it.

He was sad. Angry and any type of emotion he regretted being weak. He regretted not being there for sunny. But he knew he couldnt turn back time. Thats why he's angry.. polly has been taking care of basil's plants as he was too sad to even take care of them

Polly asked basil to buy him some groceries so he went without any complains he wanted some fresh air too so he went outside. He was heading back until he saw aubrey with new friends. New people. It was fine but something inside him grew. Hate. He hated how she moved on fast. How she has other people to care for her while no one even bother to check up on him he had sunny. Now that he's gone he has no one. He ran into them with his shopping bag and his new shovel

"Well well well look who we have here" basil said greeting aubrey and the gang smiling. but underneath that smile is a scary smirk. The gang felt shivers. Especially aubrey "b-basil? What are you doing he-" aubrey asked but was cut off.

"SHUT IT!. You seem to be having FUN with your new FRIENDS" basil said snarkily. "B-basil what the hell are you talking about!? Why are you acting weird?" Aubrey asked in scared and confusion. She began gripping tight on her bat

"I SAID SHUT IT i dont wanna hear that from you TRAITOR you replace them YOU REPLACED HIM with WITH THOSE 'FRIENDS' well then. WANNA KNOW HOW 'I' FEEL?" Basil said yelling loudly. The hooligan began sorrounding the nearly in tears aubrey. "Yo man this is too fucking much if you wanna hurt her hurt us" kim said readying in a fighting stance. "So be it" basil said gripping his shovel

" **THATS RIGHT i heard this story over and over again gee its swell to finally meet her OTHER FRIENDS** " basil sang as he avoided kim's right hook and flipped her over 

" **THATS RIGHT i heard this story DONT REALLY like how it ends gee its swell to finally meet her OTHER friends** " as he dodged micheal's punch and tripped him while bonking him lightly with his shovel to avoid damage

" **What did she say about me? WHAT DID SHE SAY~** " he sang as he kept avoiding angel's attack while some hitted him he just punch angel back knocking him out

 **"What did you do without me WHAT DID YOU DO?~"** basil said before he got punched in the shoulder by vance. He endured it and knocked him with his shovel

 **"Did you play games without me WHAT DID YOU PLAY?~"** basil asked as he hit charlie's leg with his shovel lightly enough to make him fall down 

**"DID YOU THINK ALL OF THIS TIME I WOULDNT FIND OUT ABOUT YOUU!?"** Basil said accusingly pointing at aubrey with his shovel. He leaped at aubrey but aubrey blocked his shovel with her bat

" **OHH THATS RIGHT I'VE HEARD THIS STORY OVER AND OVER AGAIN gee its swell to finally meet her other friends..."** basil sang as he kept swinging his shovel but aubrey pushed him away. "Geez that ass is running circles around us." Angel said groaning. 

"N-no im sorry" aubrey said apologetically "you know her aubs?" Kim asked while groaning as hell basil glared at kim then back at aubrey

 **"Who am i? WHO AM I!? WHAT ARE YOU EVEN SAYING? IM THE LOSER OF THE GAME YOU DIDNT EVEN KNOW YOU WERE PLAYING lets play another game now THIS TIME I GET TO WIN. LIFE ON THE LINE WINNER TAKE ALL LETS BEGIN"** basil snapped as he laughed manically. He charges at aubrey

 **"THATS RIGHT I HEARD THIS STORY OVER AND OVER** **AGAIN GEE ITS SWELL TO FINALLY MEET HER OTHER FRIENDS"** he sang once more as he beat up all the gang. He knocked aubrey's bat away. Aubrey is know bracing for impact

 **" THATS RIGHT I HEARD THIS STORY DONT LIKE HOW THIS ENDS GEE ITS SWELL TO FINALLY MEET HER OTHER other OTHER FRIENDS"** Basil sang but got knocked out by a basketball knocking his head.

"AUBREY are you ok?" Kel asked worriedly. He hated aubrey but he didnt want her to get killed or hurt

"Yeah. Im fine" aubrey said while still in shock "i heard a call from polly that basil didnt return so we searched for him." Hero said as he is tired and gasping for air 

"Wh-what happened here?" Mari asked shocked. "Well its a long story" aubrey said before fainting


End file.
